Legs
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Pam is infatuated with Jim's legs. Jam. One-shot. Little smutty. Rated for safety. Enjoy, and tell me what you think, please.


**Pam/Jim fic...Finally. :D Enjoy. (WARNING: Just a little smutty.)**

_Legs_

Pam was sitting in their living room, glaring every so often down at the vividly orange shag carpeting that covered the floor. They had yet to replace it. JIm was out running, which he had been doing every day for the past week or so. He was trying to get into shape, often complaining about how he was getting flabby, though Pam had argued for close to an hour that neither of them were getting 'flabby'.

She shook her head and turned back to her book placed perfectly in her lap. She heard the door open and Jim jogged into view a second later. He waved as he went into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a glass of water. He stood drinking it, and Pam couldn't help but look down at his legs. His basketball shorts stopped right below his knees and she stared below them at his slim legs.

Pam could see how muscular they had gotten since he had begun his morning jogs. The thin hairs that covered them had always been something that she had admired. She had never enjoyed the thick hairs that had covered Roy's legs, the few times she saw them.

"Hey, hon," Jim said breathlessly. She looked up as he walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her gently.

He jogged back into the kitchen and Pam followed his legs with her eyes. They moved as though they were flowing and she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. She wondered how they would feel sliding over her own smooth legs as they lay in bed together, kissing so hard neither of them could breath. She sighed as he entered the room again and sat down on the couch right next to her. Jim put his head on her shoulder, still trying to catch his breath.

"How was your run?" she asked him, feeling his hand on her knee.

"Good," he panted out between breaths.

"Sounds like it," she laughed.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, taking the book from her hands and reading the cover. "Pride and Prejudice? Again?" He chuckled as he sat back up.

"Yes, _again. _It's a classic. Besides, I found it rather hard to concentrate once you got back."

"And that's because?" Jim handed her back her book and looked up at her.

"I was just...busy. Watching your..." Pam cut off, not sure that she wanted to go on anymore. Engaged to Jim or not, it was rather embarrassing to admit that she had been intoxicated by his legs--legs, of all things!--not five minutes before.

"Watching my?" Jim raised his eyebrows, looking amused.

"You're...Legs!" she blurted out, looking down as her face flushed. She could hear Jim laughing quietly as he put his arm around her.

"And what's so bad about being turned on by my...legs?" he asked her. She shook her head and he flipped around putting his legs on her lap. She looked up at him laughing quietly. "What? You like that?" He laughed.

"Oh, yes, I do." And she leaned down and pretended as if she was about to lick one of his legs.

"Wow! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey!" He yanked his legs off the couch and put his head on her lap instead. "Too far, Beesley."

"No! You made fun of me, Halpert. It was well deserved and you know it."

Jim reached up and put his hand on her cheek. "I have an idea," he said.

"And what would that be?"

"How about we take this..." Jim stood and pulled her up after him and began to walk down the hall towards their bedroom. "In here. We have a day off of our horrible work and I think we had better enjoy it," he pulled her into the room and pushed her gently back onto the bed. "The right way."

"Have at it," she said, smirking at him. Jim pulled himself down over her and slid his legs over her smooth ones, exactly as she had imagined.

**Wow...that was one of the most smutty stories I've ever written. 0__e I stand in awe of myself. XD **

**Um...I figured that since I was writing so many Harmony stories, I might as well write some Jam. That and I was watching The Office this evening.**

**:D Tell me what ya' think!**


End file.
